supersmashbrosbattlersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario (SSBB)
Mario is Nintendo's mascot. He first appeared in 1981's Donkey Kong. He has become one of the world's most famous video game characters & the main protagonist of the Mario Series. Character Description Mario is the protagonist of the Mario series and Nintendo's mascot, first appearing in 1981's arcade game "Donkey Kong". Mario is a plumber, who with the help of his younger twin brother Luigi, protects the Mushroom Kingdom, where he resides, and often rescues Princess Peach from Bowser. Mario's abilities are numerous. He has super human strength, he is a great athlete, he can throw fireballs, use many of his equipments such as the F.L.U.D.D. and he is even a great doctor. Attributes Like in the previous SSB games, Mario is considered a beginner character that people can learn with. He is considered a balanced fighter and all round. He is a middlewight and his attacks do not deal much damage. His versitile special moves allow him to throw projectiles, as well as reflect, combo quite nicely and run at an avarage pace. Mario's Special Moves are fairly good but he mostly relies on his Smash Attacks, as they deal avarage knockback. All in all, Mario is a well-balanced character, suitable for beginners who hasn't changed much from SSBM and SSBB. Moveset Ground Moves *Neutral Attack - Punches with his right, then his left, and then kicks with his right foot. 9% *Forward Tilt - Does a roundhouse kick with his right leg. 8% *Up Tilt - Delivers an uppercut while spinning. 8% *Down Tilt - Sweeps low to the ground with his leg. 7% *Dash Attack - Slides forward and kicks with both feet. 7% Smash *Side Smash - Steps back, and then forward causing a blast of fire out of his hand. Has great knockback if sweetspoted. 19% (if fully charged) *Up Smash - Sends opponents skyward with a headbutt. Has medium kockback. 19% (if fully charged) *Down Smash - Does a breakdance sweep. Has medium knockback. 20% (if fully charged) Other *Ledge Attack - Does a somersault and that kicks upwards, from a laying down position. 6% *Floor Attack (face-up) - Gets up and kicks behind him, then in front of him. 6% *Floor Attack (face-down) - Gets up and punches behind him, then in front of him. 6% *Floor Attack (sitting) - Kicks behind him, then in front of him while getting up. 5% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Rotates himself into a 360 degrees circle, facing on the screen with his arms and legs wide open, similar to his down Taunt from Brawl. 8% *Forward Aerial - Punches downward. 12% *Back Aerial - Spins and kicks backwards. 11% *Up Aerial - Does a summersault and hits upwards. 11& *Down Aerial - Spins and fists then strikes with both on opposite sides. 12% Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Headbutt. 3% *Forward Throw - Spins around once, then throws his opponent in front of him. Has below avarage knockback. 7% *Back Throw - Whirls around several times, then throws his opponent backwards. Has great knockback. 12% *Up Throw - Throws his opponent upwards. Has below avarage knockback. 8% *Down Throw - Slams his opponent into the ground. 7% Special Moves NS: Fireball SS: Cape US: Super Jump Punch DS: F.L.U.D.D. FS: Mario Finale Taunts *Up - Turns into Super Mario, the same way as he does in SSBM and SSBB. *Side - Takes off his hat, twirls around, and puts his hat back on. *Down - Spins in the air and falls on his back, the same way as he does in SSBB. Idle Animations *Briefly adjusts his hat. *Goes into a defensive pose, then moves his head side-to-side. Entrance Jumps out of a warp pipe while saying "Lets-a-go!". Victory Poses *Flies to the winner's circle as Racoon Mario. *Jumps in the air, twirls around, then lands on his feet, same way as he does in Brawl. *Jumps twice, then spins around and takes off his hat (like his hat). Losing Pose Claps to the winner. Victory Theme SMB Stage Clear Theme Kirby Hat: Kirby gets Mario's cap. He earns Mario's Fireball. * Category:Characters Category:Mario Characters